Android Euphoria
by Delightful Scoundrel
Summary: When an accident occurs during a time where 2B just want to get some stress relief, the Yorha android discovers a deeper part of her system. One that might provide her with the greatest relief, at the cost of potentially ruining her. Along with the help of a certain rogue android... (M for mature content) (Includes a lot of futa and other kinks)
1. Chapter 1

" Android Euphoria"

An erotic story set in the nier automata game.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

2B laid in her quarters, in her bed and staring into the ceiling. Today she had done it again, her primary function. This time it was in the desert, and the body was perhaps still there. 2B clenched her fists at the bitter memory, the squelching sound of flesh, the gasping, the body afterwards. She took in a deep breath.

Why was it always so hard to kill him?

The two had fought some rampaging machines in the farthest outreaches, but they proved tougher and more numerous than they initially thought. When the dust had settled, and their victory earned with both their bodies in tatters. 9S suffered the worst damage, since he took a hit for her. Initially she wanted to carry him away by the scruff of his jacket, but the order had been given. It was more of a mercy kill by then, but she isn't even sure he actually died from that. Something told her he was still functioning, but barely. Made it all the harder when she had to leave him in the sand. Despite her horrible injuries, she still made it out. After getting out with not much resistance. 2B was send to the bunker for immediate repairs, where she retired to her bunker for a time.

Her pod was silently hovering next to her, saying nothing under request from 2B. Exhaling the breath she had taken, she got up from the bed. When they repaired her, her clothes were in the way, so they were disposed of. 2B walked away before they could fetch temporary clothing, effectively walking through the facility all naked. She ran her hands down her perfectly shaped, naked body. Feeling the faint chills of the cold air that was in the bunker.

Walking over to the closet, she pulled out her usual set of clothing. Her classic gothic dress with the white leotard. Got herself into the leotard, grumbling as it clung to her silicone skin. These leotards always hugged her body very tightly, making her features more prominent, at the expense of comfort. But now she had gotten used to the feeling. She turned her back to a mirror, observing the glorious cheeks that was her ass. She ran a hand over the right buttock, trying to understand why they designed her with an ass like that. When she asked the commander of her design choice out of curiosity, she said that the one who came up with her design simply "liked girls".

The rest of the dress set came on without much hassle, upper part of the dress was on, actual dress was attached, and gloves were on. By the very end of her dress up, she looked the exact same she always did. It was never something that had bothered her, but some androids spoke out their dislike of their forced repeated clothing during a joint operation. To her it didn't matter what clothing you wore, it wouldn't help with the goal at all.

Picking up her blade, 2B decided to spend some time on earth. Relieving some of these frustrations through bloodshed, it was always what was needed for some good relief.

:::

2B sighed as threaded through the forest kingdom, arms crossed and an irritated look on her face. There had not been a single machine in her way. Unfortunately, activity had been incredibly low recently, so much so that patrols and operation were cut by 70% percent to preserve resources. While this was a good thing for Yorha, for 2B, it was quite the case of bad luck. She walked through the gate that lead into the once sprawling shopping mall. Her ears peaking to catch any potential sounds, only thing that was audible was some birds chirping to their hearts content and the sound of her own heels hitting the pavement.

She sat down on some rubble, crossing her creamy and thick legs as she let out a huff of irritation.

"Pod, scan the area…. again" 2B ordered, resting her head on her arm. It didn't take long for her pod to reply back.

"REPORT: Faint signal located 8 meters from current position"

2B looked up, grasping at her sword as she scouted the area with her eyes. Finally catching what caught the pods scanners, a machine body buried in rubble. Once again disappointment rolled over her, the machine already seemed to have taken quite a beating. Though still, the eyes were still carrying its familiar yellow glow. Best part was always watching that light fade, so the discovery wasn't completely pointless.

2B walked toward the machine, drawing her sword and walking around some rubble with a steel rod sticking out. Standing above the machine, 2B raised her blade to land a killing blow. The machine made a sound similar to that of a cry of despair, it's eyes blinking a final time as 2Bs sword went down and straight into the sphere that was the machines head. Though upon contact, an electrical discharge erupted from the body. Hitting 2B point blank and sending her backwards, her dress getting torn on the steel rods sharp edge.

"ALERT: System malfunction from EMP discharge. PROPOSAL: Reboot system to avoid further damage"

2B was lying on the ground dazed, her body twitching as the energy in her body caused all kinds of havoc. With a grunt, 2B managed to get herself upright.

"Damage report"

"REPORT: System functions have taken insignificant damage. It is however recommended to reboot to prevent a potential failure."

2B stood up again, feeling her body. She felt fine. The EMP attack must have been weak to begin with, the machine was barely alive functioning when she struck. Looking down at her own figure, she saw her own torn dress, damaged to the point of being useless. Grumbling, she tore the piece away, tossing it aside as her greatest assets was on full display to the world. 2B also noticed now her visor had been knocked off too and had been blown in front of a big mirror sealed in the wall. 2B walked up and picked it up, tying it around her eyes again.

Once the visor had been applied on again, 2B gazed into the mirror. She felt odd now, there was something tickling in her circuits, it was buzzing slightly.

"REPORT: Direct contact with EMP-Burst has activated a prohibited module in the system. PROPOSAL: Shut down and reboot"

"You know I need 9S for something like that…." She replied, her eyes still fixated on her form. In the bunker, 2B had stared at her body. Back then, it was a quick sensory exercise and curiosity. Now, looking at her wide hips caused something to stir down in her groin area. She ran her hands down her body again, but this time it was slow and fingers were pressing hard on her skin. When she passed by her chest, an unfamiliar sound came from her mouth followed by a jolt of a similarly unfamiliar feeling rushing over her.

"WARNING: Considerable behavior changes imminent"

"Pod….Keep quiet till I say otherwise" 2B said, biting her bottom lips as her hands had now reached her hip. At this very moment she said something she had never thought she would say, let alone understood the words. "I never quite realized how sexy my body looked"

Sexy. A word she had never uttered before, not even heard off. This module had seemingly brought forth some questionable, hidden behavior changes. And despite it being likely prohibited to explore these changes, 2B did not care and fell victim to a damaging curiosity. In the corner of her visor, she saw something sticking out slightly in the rubble. She turned around to confirm something was actually there, and there was. A sudden curiosity surge brought her towards it, given it's seemingly odd shape.

Her hand reached down to it, pushing away some pieces of the rubble and pulling it out. The object was long, maybe 16 centimeters using the old metric system. It had a certain thickness to it that persisted along the entire length. At the very top of it, was and odd shaped phallus, more akin to that of a mushroom head. On the other end, a piece stretched out, something that stuck itself to her fingers.

2B balanced and turned it around, finding the odd thing strangely attracting. Something happened in her tummy, a strange tingly feeling she hadn't gotten before.

"Pod….you have my permission to speak" 2B said.

"Affirmative"

"What is this object?" she asked the floating support platform, her eyes fixated on the tip.

"The object in your current possession, is what the humans used to call a dildo" the pod said. "It was an object human females, and sometimes males, would use to provide themselves with sexual pleasure"

"Sexual pleasure?"

"Affirmative, a specific type of pleasure that upon the insertion of this object into one of three orifices would provide the user or receiver with a good feeling"

"huh" 2B said, focusing really hard on the tip. For some odd reason, her body was feeling hot.

"ALERT: Abnormal temperature increase detected, please seek-"

"Pod, refrain from speaking till I tell you otherwise" 2B said, making the Pod quiet down. Sexual pleasure, a pair of words that brought an uncanny curiosity towards the object in her very hands. Placing the dildo on her palm, confirming that the base was indeed a suction pad, 2B got herself an idea she wouldn't regret.

She walked over to a fallen pillar, kneeling down and placing the dildo on top of it. She observed the rubber object, flicking the tip and watching it gently swing back and forth. What was she supposed to do here? She thought of the things Pod said to her, around insertion into holes. From her memory, she remembers countless memories of her discovering pieces of paper with illustrations that might show some of these acts.

Looking at the thing for a couple of seconds more, 2B leaned in a gave the tip a smooch. The second her lips contacted the rubber, that made it bounce back and hit her lips, a shiver was send through her body to put it lightly. For a moment she stared into nothingness, her OS-chip malfunctioning for a bit. Once it had passed by, 2B looked at the tip again.

"It looks so big…." 2B said, her mouth slightly agape. "What happens when I take it into my mouth?"

Slowly, 2B placed her delicate lips around the tip. Her mind going blank again, only to wake up to her tongue flicking the tip in her mouth. She didn't pull back, instead she automatically sucked it, her tongue working the tip too. She sucked the tip gently, pulling back every now and then to give the tip a good long lick. Her hand automatically grabbed it by the hilt, she could just barely wrap her gloved hand around it. The hand slowly went up and down the hilt, the movements seemingly happening on their own. 2B did not question the risk of her motor functions being seized by a virus, instead she continued to kiss and have her tongue swirl up and down and in circles around the tip.

After making another round with her tongue, she took quick notice of a new texture granted to the rubbery head. It was glistening like it was wet. Suddenly something leaked out of the corner of her mouth, she picked up a sample with her free hand and observed the slightly thick transparent fluid. Spit, her mouth had started generating spit, or atleast a substance to act as a substitute in it's place. 2B flicked her hand, getting rid of the sample before diving down on the dildo again. Her head bobbed faster than before, combined with the stroking. The upper half of the dildo was getting really wet, the wet material making a funny rubbing sound when in contact with the silicone exterior that was her mouth.

Once again, an unfamiliar sensation appeared in her nether area, and her leotard seemed to get wet and sticky. Too busy with the stroking and head bobbing, she send her free hand south to investigate, bumping into her chest on the way. It bounced slightly when it collided with the hand, sending a jolt through her body again as she let out a moan. Her chest was metal, a material that couldn't possibly bounce. She ignored that however, for now. Once her hand reached the groin part of her leotard. Upon touch, 2B once again felt a jolt through her body, making her go offline again for a moment. Once she had gotten back online, she continued her sucking and stroking without a second thought. Except now she was rubbing the fabric between her legs with two fingers, trailing up a soft opening that has seemingly appeared now. It was the source of leakage making her groin wet, and every moment made on the crevice caused 2B to moan while having the dildo fill her mouth.

Her grip around the hilt tightened, but the strokes didn't cover much of the dildo anymore. She had gotten more of the dildo into her mouth, and she was gagging slightly as the rubbery object moved down her throat. Finding the sensation in her groin to increase in intensity as time went on, she made the quick decision that the fabric was in the way. Her fingers moved the leotard strap aside, rubbing the leaking orifice directly. 2B moaned loud as she savored this new feeling, not even questioning how the opening even appeared. The weird fluid was leaking by small drops onto the floor, after a minute a small puddle started forming, After another minute, 2B stepped up her game, plunging two fingers into the opening.

The feeling send a violent shock through her, the wave of pleasure so immense she pulled the dildo out and moaned loud into the air. She stared into the heavens, moaning and panting, mouth agape with the tongue out, as her two fingers plunged themselves deeper into her newly formed interior.

"Oh…oh by the maker!" 2B said, looking down and biting down hard on her underlip to suppress the ever-increasing moans. Her orifice felt incredibly good, every thrust with her fingers caused constant waves of stimuli to flow through her body. She had completely forgotten about the dildo now, instead her attention was put on servicing her clit. The stroking hand went down and started rubbing a nob over the lips, and just a touch amplified her pleasure. Between her legs, a sizable puddle had formed, with more fluids joining with every finger moment. Her OS-chip was in a haze, the constant pleasure waves hit all her systems hard. Her vision was beginning to stutter, and she groggily looked up at the rubber dildo. At the sight of it, 2B realized that her fingers were not sufficient, also remembering what the pod said previously about insertion of dildos.

It took almost all of her willpower to make her stop, her fingers exiting the caverns that immediately tightened up again. Her hand was visibly shaking as she reached for the dildo, grasping it firmly before lifting it and gently placing it by her side.

She searched through her memory banks for info, finding some small frames depicting what the act was supposed to look like. Without much thought, 2B raised herself over it. Her ragged pants being the only thing audible next to chirping of birds. Even with her state of mind, 2B still had some sense in not plunging down immediately. Whether this was for safety reason, or 2B simply teasing herself, she didn't know. Nor did she really care what to think at that point. All her mind could focus on was this dildo, and the pleasures she could feel.

Slowly she pressed her newly created orifice down on it, the phallus entering her tight exterior. She moaned loudly as she took more and more in, biting her underlip while grinning as the squelching sound mixed with her moan. In no time, the entire length had entered her. By the last bit it hit something, that quickly was surpassed, providing even more pleasure to the android.

For a moment she sat there. A rubbery object inside her right down to the very ground she put it on. Some dirt got stuck in the juices, but that didn't take away from the savoring 2B put herself through. For minutes she simply sat there. The sight must have been odd for anyone with sentience. After her savoring, she lifted herself up all the way to the tip, before plunging down again. The jolt she received this time was by far more intense than the others, and for a moment she blacked out and laid on the ground for a minute or two.

Once she had gotten awake again, she returned to bouncing up and down the dildo.

Now images were flashing through her mind, naughty images. Images of her sucking off appendages similar to the dildo attached to males. And not just one, but many. One in particular featured her sucking on a big one, while simultaneously stroking two others by her side. The images would keep appearing, each being different from the last. All the while the lustful android kept bouncing up and down the dildo, her chest slightly bouncing up and down. Her hand went up to grab them, not to stop them, but grope the globes. Somehow her metal chest had changed into a material that was soft.

In her lustful haze she didn't even notice a figure landing before her, one whos heel clacks would bring her back. She slowed down completely as her senses were still present to some extent, her systems desperately trying to reboot the stuttering vision.

Only when the figure was close did 2B figure out who it was, and she felt a chill when she felt the aura from the girl.

"Hey 2B~" A2 said.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**So this was my first ever lemon fanfic, and my introduction into this community. **

**It wasn't how i imagined my debut as a writer, but i guess Destiny didn't care. **

**I certainly hope you enjoyed the first chapter, of a two part fanfic of one of my favorite games ever(with some of my favorite girls too). I intially wanted to make it longer, including the coming sex scene with A2. However, exam period has begun and i kinda wanted to get this one out to people. Will propably be done with it by Next week, or the one after that. It WILL involve a lot of futa, and other Things i will warn about at the very start. Just so you know what is about to happen. Till then i hoped you enjoyed this Little fic.**

**Please provide feedback, both positive and negative. If you want, you can favorite and follow me aswell as I unleash my perverted fantasies upon the World.**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**(ALL RIGHTS TO SQUARE ENIX, PLATINUM GAMES AND YOKO TARO FOR CREATING THIS AMAZING WORLD)**

**(KINK ALERT: Anal, futa, Ahegao, large cum loads)**

**::::**

2B stared at the rogue android, blinking her eyes behind her visor as her processor was trying to keep up with current events. A2 simply tilted her head and chuckled at the awkward silence between them. Once 2B had caught with the current event, her battle instincts kicked in. Despite her current state, her battle systems still seemed to function. She tried to unsheathe Virtuous contract, accidentally pushing herself down on the dildo. The jolt had hit her caused her to slow down, giving A2 enough time to unsheathe hers and strike at 2Bs throat. Fortunately she stopped prior to the blade hitting, and 2B sat on a rubbery dildo while at sword point. Despite the haze she was in, 2B still felt small emulations of embarrassment, causing her cheeks to redden slightly.

"Calm down 2B, not gonna hurt you after seeing this" A2 said softly in reference to the masturbation, 2B was almost tomato red now as she felt her pride as a warrior take a major hit. "I have a better idea…"

A2 grew a sinister smile on her beautiful lips. 2B felt her surface vibrate to mimic chills, and despite her natural bravery function in her programming, it was an unnerving sight.

"I know what's going on with you, me and the other A units used it constantly to relieve ourselves" A2 explained, withdrawing her sword and sheathing it. "It's a modul that makes us mimic some more….carnal desires our human masters had"

2B knew what A2 was reffering to, and didn't want to give her the satisfaction of appearing smart.

"Sex" 2B said bluntly, A2 tilted her head unsurprised.

"Of course you know about it, you are mimicking the thing right now" A2 said, squatting down to be on the same level as her. "I can show you the real thing"

"Huh?"

"After pearl harbor I haven't had real sex with another android….even with my other attempts with other androids they didn't have the module activated, they didn't even know about it's existence" A2 said, sighing in frustration. "So what I am proposing to you, is to let me fuck the hell out of you for a good while. Don't worry, I will make it worth for you as well"

"I…." 2B muttered, unsure what to do next. Her processor was all over the place, as her logical functions were getting overwhelmed by the increasing dominance of the hidden module. As she was thinking the whole thing over, A2 placed her hand on 2Bs shoulder, letting it slide down her body. When she got to the chest area, she squeezed. 2B let out a soft moan as a small jolt flew through her body. Without realizing it, 2B had begone to move down on the dildo again, just a few millimeters in total. A2s hand would continue it's journey south, taking a left and trailing a finger along the stomach plating, that also seemed to have a decent surface now. A2 leaned in closer, their chests mere inches from eachother. A2 turned her hand and had her extended finger give small nudges to the nub.

"What say you?"

"I…." 2B moaned, feeling the last bit of will leave her as she was overwhelmed by her sudden desires. "Please, fuck me A2"

A2 smiled gleefully, she propably would have forced herself on 2B if she had said no, with consent it was less of a hassle. Without hesitation, her hands went up and cubbed 2Bs cheeks, keeping her head in place for a sensual kiss. 2B was surprised when she felt A2s lips on hers, more so when she felt the tongue go to work on her interior. The act was not unheard of among the androids, and she tried her best to replicate it.

A2 slowly removed her hands, continuing the kiss as her hands found themselves straddling 2B by the armpit. Slowly the glowed hands went down her figure, causing 2B to moan into A2s mouth. The hands grasp went firm when they reached her hips, trailing along the mounds called her ass before grabbing them hard. 2B broke away from the kiss to moan, as A2 groped her butt. Suddenly A2 lifted her right hand and smacked it down on the cheek, causing 2B to hiss at the pain.

"You like it when I grope your ass?" A2 asked 2B, who sat with her eyes closed.

"y-yeah…." She said weakly.

A2 placed her head on 2Bs shoulder, leaning it forward so she could get a view of her ass.

"Goddamn I gotte commend your designers. This is the greatest ass I have ever seen" A2 spit into her now cupped hand, rubbing the saliva all over the cheek to give it a nice shiny look. "I wish we had some oil…."

A2 rested her head and turned toward 2B, gently exhaling her breath onto her neck. 2Bs sensors in her neck area vibrated. The right hand gently grabbed 2B left side, gently stroking her hairline. To further add to the intimacy, A2 slid her head into the neck, continuing the gentle exhaling and planting small smooches along the neck. 2Bs face was reddening a little bit, moaning softly as she received the stimuli of her senses.

"Oh!" 2B exclaimed, when A2 inserted her finger into a hole she wasn't aware of. Turning her head and looking down, it would appear the finger had been inserted between her cheeks.

"I guess you didn't know about this one huh?" A2 said giggling, inserting another finger that joined it's partner in moving about. "This is what is called the asshole, it's another hole that can be used…."

Suddenly A2 cracked a grin.

"Lift yourself up" she commanded

"huh?" 2B said confused as she was suddenly lifted up by A2. The dildo exited her pussy, and it was glistening in the sun and dripping by the tip.

"Perfect, it's all lubed up already!" A2 said excited. It was not in 2Bs nature to submit to any opponent, yet with the change of events she found herself unable to resist. A2 shifted 2Bs hips forward, looking up and smiling at her before dropping her down on it again. This time it was in the other hole, and it slipped all the way in. 2B yelped as she felt the rubbery object hit her deepest parts. She hissed and moaned in succession of one another, taking a few seconds to adjust herself. "Now lie down~"

A2 gently placed a gloved finger on 2Bs chest, gently pushing 2B down on her back. 2B did not want her to look down at her too much, so in a brief moment of defiance she placed her elbows in the ground. A2 didn't seem to mind however, what she wanted was in full display. She practically crawled between her legs, and 2B could do nothing but stare in anticipation as A2s head lined up against her pussy.

A2 gave a sinister glare at 2B, before giving the opening a long lick from the bottom all the way to the nub at the top. Gently, she bit down on it after she had her tongue circle it a few times. 2B let out a soft moan, and started moving her hips slowly to produce some stimuli in her artificial anus while not bothering her current mistress.

A2s mouth started sucking hard on the nub, even beginning to brush the opening with a fingertip. A2 withdrew herself and licked her lips gleefully, it's been so long since she last tasted pre-cum, she wanted as much as possible. 2B noticed that her chest was moving slightly in accordance to the body movement. Curiously she placed her hand on her tit, digging in two fingers to notice that the chest area had gone soft. A2 noticed this aswell, and quickly shut her hands up to them while continuing her meal. Her hands grabbed the globes firmly, the fingers digging into the artificial flesh.

2B didn't even bother asking what the function of the chest was, especially when A2 tore the fabric apart and revealed them to the world. She didn't care two nipples had appeared and were stiff, all that mattered was that she felt good. A2 had her hunger sated for a moment, and started leaning in over her partner. She had a hand rub the pussy real quick, getting the fingers sticky. She rested on her left albow while lying over 2B, pressing her down to the hilt of the dildo again.

"you should get a taste of yourself" A2 said softly before shoving the wet fingers into 2Bs mouth. 2B frowned at the action, but getting a sense that A2 would not pull them out, 2B let her tongue lap up the drops to the amusement of A2. Even after 2B couldn't pick up anymore drops, A2 continued the humiliation by keeping the fingers stuffed in her mouth. "You are quite a slut aren't you?"

Even A2 was starting to get affected by the behavioral changes of the module, but she had far better control over the impulses. Even back when A4 was still alive, A2 was always the dominating one when they had their sessions. A2s eyes went to the chest, and found herself quickly locking her mouth around one of the globes. 2B made muffled moans as A2s tongue went and circled the nipple, even when she gently bit down on it. This treatment didn't last long however, A2 had enough foreplay.

"time to get to the main course~" A2 announced, sitting up straight on 2Bs stomach, 2B drew in a couple of breaths to recover from the relentless stimuli she had received moments earlier. She looked up at A2 with a sense of fear and curiosity. "watch this"

2B stared as A2s face became strained, with her body vibrating intensely for a moment. Until some grew from between her legs. Out sprung a length, exactly the same look as the dildo embedded within 2B at this very moment, except this one share the same pigment as their surface metal. To top it all off, two ball shaped sacks were attached to it.

"Androids can alter their body at will, this right here is the real deal" A2 said with a cocky smile. 2B gulped at the sight of the rod before her. It was slightly larger than the dildo, and the artificial veins added to the intimidation factor. A2 moved herself forward, lifting up the rod and having it land between her newly added breasts. "Let's give it a go"

2Bs eyes switched between the thing between her breasts and A2, unsure of what to do. A2 chose to take advantage of 2Bs ignorance when it comes to sexual intercourse, and slowly but surely began her titfuck. The breasts were by no means large enough to provide a lot of pleasure, but A2 has not done this for years, she would gladly take anything. Her body almost moved on it's own as the effects kicked in. A2 slowly began to buck her hips, having the artificial dick rub against her smooth surface. 2B looked curiously as the skin around the tip got pulled and back and forth with every thrust, even the substance leaking out of the slit much like what was leaking from her. The actual act did not provide much direct pleasure, but the look of the substance leaking onto her collarbone with that. Thick. Dick caused something to stir in her loins

A2 used her hands to press the boobs closer to the rod, to increase her pleasure. While 2B did not share the intelligence of scanner models or other cognitive focused models, she was smart to adapt on the fly during combat. And in her mind, she was rationalizing this as a combat. Her arms hugged her own body, hugging the length of A2 dick making it require more force to push forward. A2 seemed to appreciate this gesture, and finally let out a loud moan as she finally able to experience this feeling that was lost long ago.

Faint recollection of forbidden knowledge started leaking into her drives, and 2B found herself getting better at sex the more they engaged in sex. With this knowledge came faint glimpses of "techniques", used in different position, one of them fit their current position perfectly. She stuck out her tongue and timed licks with each thrust, lapping up pre-cum and further applying pleasure to both. 2B rubbed her thighs together, drenching her inner part with pre-cum as the fold cried out for attention. Plus, the motions caused the dildo to hit a sensor or two.

A2s face grew strained as 2B increased the pressure her arms were giving, prompting A2 to soon release a load. Normally she would save something like this for later, but the made-up image of 2B with her tongue sticking out and cum covering her face was one A2 wanted to make. A2 removed her hand from the left breast, pressing down on 2Bs arms and giving her thrusting it all. It wasn't long after 2B found something sticky hit her face, then more, yet again more. A2s moan resonated loudly in the area, as she kept thrusting to keep the cum unloading. Most covered her collarbone area, painting most of it white, while just a little got on her face. 2B did not stick out her tongue though, much to the dismay of A2. But, there were other ways to achieve that.

A2 collapsed after the whole thing passed, her forehead firmly placed on 2Bs, her pants hitting 2Bs cum stained. 2B did blush at the intimacy.

"You are bit to close for my com-" 2B was cut off when A2 kissed her again, some of the leftover cum getting on her face as well. 2Bs arms went around A2s neck, while A2 cubbed 2Bs cheeks. A2s tongue explored 2Bs face, licking up some of her own cum while 2B licked A2s. 2B felt A2s still heavy nutsacks rest on her opening. She bucked her hips to indicate her need, her pussy desperate to get the same treatment as her chest.

"Not yet" A2 said, putting her thumb on 2Bs lib. "First I gotta fill this pretty mouth of yours"

2B was left confused as A2 stood up, her fingers beckoning 2B to get up. Half groggily with multiple warning signs flashing across her vision, 2B used as much power she could muster to get herself up. She was now at height with the dick, still panting from the surge of euphoria from earlier. She was caught to the events, when A2 let her dick fall down on 2Bs face. 2B moaned as she felt the artificial meat on her face, she took in a deep sniff as she could smell the pheromones A2s body was producing rapidly. There was even some cum left that dripped into her hair. A2 did not even need to say anything, 2B went to work instantly. Her nose followed the shaft down to A2s balls, burying it in them and letting her tongue glide across the skin. It had a rougher surface compared to the thing in her ass, plus it lacks these two pair of balls. With that reminder and the realization of her current position, 2B began to bounce up and down on the dildo while also servicing A2. A2 was astonished at 2Bs skill at this, for a first timer she was doing a phenomenal job.

"Goddamn 2B….You are pretty good at this" A2 complimented her, right as she took an entire ball into her mouth and sucking while cupping the other with her hand. She appreciated the compliment, though she couldn't help but blush and feel embarrassed at herself for how natural it all felt. It was definitely all the data that was leaking into her system, but she hadn't checked what it was specifically. 2B released the now wet ball from her mouth, giving it a smooch before licking the underside of A2s shaft all the way to the tip, her nose planted itself by the cocktip, sniffing before 2B began to circle it with her wet tongue.

A2 slowly started bucking her hips forward, eager to feel her dick in 2Bs mouth. It was just enough to get the tip in, and that was more than welcome for 2B as she gently sucked on it with her lips. There was clear taste difference due to the material, but all this taste and smells made this superior to the dildo. Her pussy was still dripping wet as the dildo kept stimulating her anus, and 2B eased its pain as she let her free hand tend to the folds. Her right hand would go to the dick, and slowly but surely give firm strokes. The intent was to make A2 push out more precum that 2B was happily drinking, but this lasted a few seconds as A2 realised her dominating position was beginning to slip.

She shooed 2Bs hand away before she thrust forward, getting 2B halfway down the dick before stopping and savoring the feeling. A2 moaned at how wet and hot her mouth was. A2 pulled off 2Bs visor, catching her eyes.

"I want to see those eyes when they get pleasure struck" A2 said, making 2B raise a brow as she didn't understand what that entailed, but it was a trivial matter as she found A2 pulling out before going back in. 2B continued to suck the rod, finding herself growing more adept by the minute as her tongue grew far more precise when stimulating the underside of A2s shaft. Though doing any moments was beginning to get hard as A2 started taking a hold of 2Bs head.

Once she had gotten a good hold of 2Bs head, she slowly pressed 2B further down the rod. 2B grunted when it entered her throat, the dick being so big it really filled it nicely. Androids had no need for gag reflex, neither for respiratory system, so 2B could easily handle a deepthroat. A2 moaned as her dick throbbed while sheathed in 2Bs throat. She thrust forward just to get that last bit in so 2Bs nose was pressed up against A2s midriff.

After having rested there for a moment, A2 pulled out all the way so the tip still remained in 2Bs mouth. The dick was all wet and glistening because of the sun, with 2B gently licking the tip while looking up at A2 with her beautiful eyes. Quite an erotic sight really, more than enough for A2s to thrust all the way in again with inexhaustible vigor. 2B happily took the deepthroats that were given to her, her chest area pounding as she felt her throat expand to accommodate A2s size,

She started making weird noises with every thrust, noises that were very similar to gagging. Her voice function was producing emulated sounds of gagging, without her own control, it was an automatic response. 2B found the sounds to be annoying, not serving much purpose to the task at hand. For A2 on the other hand, the emulated gagging noises were music to her ears. It invoked memories from when she still had a squad, and their numerous foursomes together, as weird as that was.

A2 found her orgasm approaching fast once again, causing her motor functions to go into overdrive as she firmly grabbed 2Bs head before facefucking her at a great pace. 2B was taking the punishment like a champ, gagging and moaning as she kept feeling A2s meat down her throat, with her still heavy ballsacks hitting her chin. A2 was about to hit her limit and was intent on shooting a larger load than before down 2Bs throat. She threw her head back and moaned to the heavens, landing one harder thrust and felt 2Bs lips on the pelvis area. Then the floodgates were opened.

2B moaned and gagged, as she felt the first few ropes of semen shoot down her throat. A2 was taken over by mad lust, and thrust a few more times to get as much out as possible. There were seemingly no end to them, and both her throat and mouth was almost completely painted white. 2B swallowed as much as she could, but some leaked out of the corners of her mouth and hit the ground to expand the growing pool of juices. Finally A2 pulled out, but in thqat same instance the combined pleasure from the dildo in her ass and pussy rubbing caused 2Bs own orgasm. The feeling was overwhelming to her, her body trembled as her own fluids leaked out. This shock was so intense, that they made 2Bs eyes roll back into her skull while also sticking out her tongue slightly. This image was enough to make A2 shoot one last thick rope of cum on 2Bs beautiful face, truly she had made those eyes pleasurestruck.

A2 was panting, the orgasm having taken a toll on her energy reserves. 2Bs system had momentarily shut down, and a reboot had been initiated. Once her systems had finally recovered, the first thing she saw was A2s smirking face.

"I thought I lost you for a moment…would be sad for the fun to end so soon" she told her, leaning in and licking away the semen that had landed on her face. "Your mouth was so gooood"

2B tried to speak, after she had swallowed the huge amount of semen that had painted her mouth white. A2 placed her forehead on 2B in quite an affectionate action, staring deep into 2Bs.

"Now let's make you mine~"

::::

Through the corridors of the yorha space station, the commander was walking with her own personal operator. Operator O1, she served as a secretary for the commander, assisting her in management of data and tactical deployments. Now with the machine activity being at a all time low, the commander had more time to device new tactics for the Yorha androids and resistance fighters, resource allocations and finished analytics of machine behavioral patterns. All quite stressful, once the wars really got into gear. But with this inactivity, the commander had more time to relax and make the decisions. While this peace was a breath of fresh air, it was also the course for concern.

"Has the battle plans been transferred to the resistance camp?" The commander asked

"Yes mam, the resistance camp leader has already begone instructing the resistance fighters in the new tactics we developed"

"Good. See to it that they are provided with whatever they may need" the commander said, her assistant nodding in acknowledgement. "How fares the recovery of the dragon weapons in the night kingdom?"

"Our troops have recovered a few, but many sites are found empty" The operator explained. "Tracks found nearby indicate machines had been in the area"

"That is a cause for concern" the commander said stopping in her tracks, thinking. "If they were to reverse engineer the dragon weapons for their own ends, the tide of war might be turning on us again"

She turned towards the operator.

"Contact the captains of our strongholds in the night kingdom, tell them to double the guards and patrols, send them extra ammunition, and try to contact 'Akkord" if she has a shipment to spare. Pay whatever she….Operator what's wrong?"

"There is a code 143 in the command center, it's live feed directly from the pod designated to unit 2B"

"Groundbreaking data discovery?" The commander said, marching at an increased pace towards the command center. The operator was scrambling to keep up with. In her head, the commander thought that 2B might have found a huge machine base or weapon. However, what she saw upon entering the command center, was something that made her stop in her tracks. Her mouth went agape in shock as she witnessed what happened on the big screen

It was Yorha Unit 2B lying on top of the traitor A2. That was not the most unusual bit, it was what they were doing. 2B was kissing A2, passionately. 2B had some white stains on her face. But what was most intriguing, was the appendage between A2s legs. 2B had something shoved in between her buttocks, and the appendage rested just below it. All the operators looked at each other, confused on what they were seeing. But the commander knew very well what was happening.

"CUT THE FEED!" The commander yelled to the operator controlling the screen, she jumped up at the sudden order and cut the feed. All the operators turned towards the commander, their looks confused and mildly questioning. "Back to work everyone!"

All the operators followed her orders reluctantly, and after a minute they were back into it like nothing had occurred. Still the commander stood with a blush on her, biting her underlip in frustration.

"Commander?" 1O asked out of concern.

"1O, my office now" the commander said coldly, turning on her heel and walking back towards her office. The operator was equally confused as her coworkers but given how serious the commander was, she didn't want to press the point.

::::

"2B….I'm gonna fuck you so hard" A2 whispered, nibbling at 2Bs ear who was grinding herself on A2s dick. "I'm gonna make pump you full~"

2B was new to this kind of talking but found herself enjoying this kind of talk. She was even deciding to pick up on the new speech patterns.

"You better get in real deep~" she said, before kissing her again.

2B had become soaking wet again from the grinding, and A2 fully erect. She did not hesitate to lift up 2B and go balls deep in the android. 2B moaned so loud, any passing android would be able to hear her pleasured moans. A2 was trying to maintain her stoic exterior, but even she let out a low moan as she finally felt 2Bs incredibly tight walls. A2 grabbed 2Bs ass for leverage, before thrusting up like a piston. Their moans combined with the wet and clapping sounds created a symphony that was music to both their ears.

Though with the previous orgasms, left A2 in a weakened state. She wouldn't be able to keep up this rapid pace for long, but she couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop. Neither did 2B.

Moments later, A2 would orgasm yet again to the disappointment of both. She still released quite a load that filled up 2Bs artificial womb to the point of it leaking out. But they were far from done.

They were still unaware Pod 043 was still collecting and streaming the data to the bunker

This time though into the commanders office.

:::

The commander stared at the screen sternly, observing what the two were doing. The operator was standing next to her and staring curiously at the screen. They had observed the two androids for 20 minutes and had just gone to their fifth position. What surprised the operator the most was the sheer amount of the white substance A2 could emit. They hadn't spoken since they arrived, and now the operator couldn't keep the silence.

"Commander what are they doing"

The commander was silent for several seconds, but then she finally spoke.

"The euphoria module. It was an implementation in the early yorha model's system had, that gave the possibility to engage in what you are seeing right now. It was quite popular back before we decided to prohibit the module"

"Why did you prohibit it?"

"Because androids decided to engage in this act rather than doing their duty" The commander said harshly. "Plus, after pearl harbor we implemented the feelings prohibition. And so, this module was required to be shut down since they could form attachments through this act. But we couldn't remove it completely so it stayed as an inactive module hidden really deep in their system, how 2B managed to activate it is beyond me"

"So what do you want to do with them?"

"For now we watch, once they are done I want to dispatch a squad of E models to 2Bs location. Can't afford to let the news spread, she needs to be deactivated" The commander was silent as the operator wrote down the order. "Also send word to the chief engineer to erase the memories of the operators that saw what happened during their next maintenance, this could spell disaster for our forces, especially if they do each other with vigor like these two!"

"Does the memory erasure….include me?" the operator said concerned for her own health, the idea frightened her.

"Yes, so take pleasure in knowing you are one of the few to know this secret" the commander finished, focusing yet again on the screen leaving the now pale faced Operator to contemplate her fate.

Now 2B and A2 had moved to a different position, one involving a hole between 2Bs ass cheeks.

::::

"Ahhh…oh god A2!" 2B moaned, with A2 balls deep in her ass. A2 was holding 2Bs arms, yanking her backwards to meet her hard thrusts. It was crazy how tight she was, especially in this hole. 2B had become dazed, her systems were being overworked, it was only a matter of time before she could shut down for the moment. A2 was having the time of her life, she hadn't experienced an ass like this before, especially from someone so willing. Maybe she would keep her, just for the sake of it.

2B was sticking out her tongue slightly, panting and moaning like a bitch in heat. Never in her lifespan had she expected to discover something that felt this great! Most of her rational thoughts had disappeared, replaced with indecent thoughts of her being taken in numerous ways. Her entire mind had been corrupted at this point, she could think of nothing else but dick.

A2 saw a golden oppurunity with the dildo, that had been placed in front of 2B. She pushed the girl Down, so the dildo entered her mouth all the way in. A2 kept her hand at the back of 2Bs head, keeping her in place as she pounded her into the dirt. 2B couldn't handle the treatment, her eyes were fluttering as she recieved incredible amount of pleasure.

A2 went at quickest pace possible, pounding away at 2B while the helpless android just took it and moaned. A2 bit her underlip so hard it bled, 2Bs ass somehow got tighter and tighter. A2 gave two final thrust, as 2Bs ass tightness grew to an unbearable degree. She orgasmed, harder than she ever has before, even the previous orgasms were bad in comparison. She must have let out half gallon in there, rope after rope left her tip, and A2 kept gasping and moaning while 2B had gone silent. After her orgasm had seemingly passed, A2 slowly pulled out of 2Bs abused ass. It was almost like a waterfall when she pulled out.

"Damn 2B" A2 said, giving her ass a nice spank. "Your ass has really taken some!"

2B didn't answer.

"2B?"

2Bs systems had shut Down after being overworked. She had passed out after A2s orgasm, the dildo still buried in her throat. A2 laughed at the girls predicament, loving how embarassing 2Bs current positioning was.

_Some time later._

The commander sat patiently in her office, awaiting news from the E squad sent to execute both. She had gotten quite anxious at this point.

"Commander?" 7E suddenly said over a comm. "We have located 2Bs Black box signal"

"...Did you find her as well?" The commander asked, tapping her finger on the table in frustration.

"Negative, the Black box was found discarded in the rubble. There is no sign of 2B anywhere" the E model explained.

The commanders face grew pale, this situation had taken a turn for the worse.

"And her Pod? Have you tried tracking that?"

"Yes...but it's destroyed"

"...I see" The commander said, pale faced and unsure what to do.

"Maam?"

"Thank you 7E...report back to the bunker" the commander said, shutting Down the comm and leaning back in her chair.

::::

A2 walked through the abandoned Warehouse, discarding her bloodied sword as she walked smiling towards the back. She opened up the rusty door at the back, opening up to a dark room where a bound and gagged 2B was. 2B moved slowly, a big rubber ball in her mouth and dreamy eyes.

"Hey 2B~" A2 said, stroking her erect dick. "Ready to get pounded Again?"

2B squirmed, but the corner of her mouth did grow a Crooked smile.

She nodded.

::::

**And there we go, I'm truly sorry it took so long to finish. Got a bit busy with school, Work, Family and i gotta got burned out on this particular aside, this took way too long to finish. I will try to improve the release rate in the future, kinda need to if I one day will make a Living out of it. Shortening might be a good idea, cause this one was quite long.**

**Now on what i wanna do next, I kinda write something for "Rising of the shield hero", maybe two. I honestly shave o many ideas for shows like Overlord, Konosuba, Re:zero and many others. I don't know where to start. Follow me if you want to stick around and experience the absolute fuckfest that is my writing. **

**Please Review and give me feedback, only way i can really evolve!**


	3. Chapter 3

The door slammed shut.

"Mmmm…." 2B groaned on the ground, her face planted on the cold floor and her now filled ass in the air. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling, the warm cum of A2 spilling out of her ass and down her thighs.

She rolled onto her side, her cheeks giving a clapping sound as they hit the floor. 2B rubbed her thighs together, smearing the few semen drops along her inner thigh, wondering how long it had been since the first time she had taken a dick.

After A2 had violated her for the first time, she had brought her here for her own uses. Now she had lost track of time in here, the only indication of time granted to her was when A2 came back to fuck her. The rogue android came three times at day, three times a day 2B had to be violated in whatever ways A2 wanted. She was but a shadow of her former self now, the deadly and graceful YorHa battle model Unit 2 turned into a willing slut. It should bother her, but it didn't, she had come to enjoy her new life as a sex slave.

She sat up, the cum from her ass forming a puddle as it flowed out. Even after A2 had fucked her ass for about an hour, she still wanted more. While sensible thoughts still remained, most of her thoughts were fillled with erotic images of herself in sexual situations.

Devola and Popola spitroasting her.

The commander disciplining her infront of all the operators.

A defeat at the hands of machines turned dirty

And 9S...

he was in her thoughts most of her percieved days. She wondered how he would feel about this module, would he activate it and try to have sex with her? 2B knew it was clear he had feelings for her, she always felt his eyes stare longily at her ass everytime they crawled a ladder. She smiled plesantly at the thought of them kissing in the forest, before she would give what he always wanted. Just the two of them alone by a lake, living in the moment in pure sexual bliss.

But alas, her given circumstances would prevent such a dream from ever occuring.

She moved her arms and legs, tightly restrained by bindings A2 had used, as hard as she tried she couldn't break her bonds. She sucked on the rubberball in her mouth, A2 had replaced the previous one with one slightly bigger, it made her drool very much. She emitted a muffled sigh before lying down in the darkness of the backroom, entering a powersaving mode till A2 would return to continue the cycle.

She hadn't recieved maintenance in a while, so it took longer than usual for her systems to enter that mode. But as she was lying there, practically sleeping, something was slipping into her mind. Maintenace wasn't only to make systems perfrom at peak efficiency, the scanners would also shut down any openings for potential corruption. The longer maintenance had been postponed, the more likely an android had to be infected by a logic virus.

2B exited the mode the moment she caught on to it, lying still on the ground as her mind was getting warped. She had gotten a logic virus from maintenance neglect. She was powerless to do anything, she didn't have 9S to block and revert the changes, or a blade to commit suicide. Her eyes became red.

But instead of being overly aggresive like was typical of the virus, she found herself getting hornier. The aggresive behaviour of the logic virus was mixing with 2Bs pleasure module, kicking it into overdrive. She felt her lust skyrocket, her mind becoming clear as it once was but with new focus.

She started fighting the restraints, trying to free herself desperately. Despite them not tearing she kept increasing the strength she was using. If she wasn't carefully managing her motor functions, they would most likely have overheated and crashed. Finally when her motors were starting to give in, her arms were freed. The legs were not however, but with her arms they should be freed. She relaxed for a few minutes, giving her motors time to cool down. After a minute, she tried again to free her legs. With the combined strength of her arms, 2B managed to free her legs as well.

She stood up in the room with her nude body, stretching herself as she was happy to be free. In the darkness she saw the outline of the door, opening it in the next moment to the warehouse. It was rundown, broken roof and scaffolding from failed attempts at rebuilding. All around was boxes and tables. 2B slowly took her first few steps into her new life, surveying everything. There were grenades, ammunition, oil, restraints and bloodied weapons. It became clear to 2B what this place was, this must be one of A2s hideouts.

Despite A2s vast collection of arms and tools, what caught the eye of the lustful android was a large broken mirror leaning on a wall. She walked up to it, biting her underlip as she enjoyed the sight of her body. Her own body was turning her looked around her surroundings, A2 would propably not return for a while so there was plenty of time for 2B to have some fun…

.

"Hey nines..." 2B said to the mirror, acting like she was seeing things from 9S point of view. She ran her hands down her form sensually, slowly licking her lips as she craved herself. "You like what you see huh? Are you getting turned on?"

She went down on all fours and crawled towards the mirror, opening her mouth up wide.

"I wonder what your dick tastes like 9S, I want to feel your throbbing cock down my throat" 2B said seductively, sucking on her fingers. "I want to feel your balls slap my forehead...your warm, thick cum to paint my mouth white..."

She had inserted all her fingers into her own mouth now, she emulated a gag.

"Hear that? That's the sound I will make with your cock down my throat, does that excite you?" she said, pulling out her wet fingers from her mouth and turning her rear end to the mirror. "But we both know, this is what you want...don't you?"

Softly she caressed her cheek, massaging the area before she laid down a hard smack on the mound. 2B moaned at the stingy feeling, biting her underlip at the sensation. She shook her ass at the mirror.

"My beautiful ass, I bet you want to bury your face between these cheeks" she said giggling, now spreading them apart and showing her asshole to herself. "Can you hear it nines? It screams for you, it screams for your dick ~"

2B shut her eyes and imagined how he would react, would he awkwardly try to get out of the situation? Or would he jump her and fuck her senseless? Propably the former given the kind of android he was, but surely he would just need some encouragement to really let the beast out…

She sighed and turned herself around back into a seated position, spreading her legs so she could get a proper view at her private parts.

"Look at you 2B, look at what has become of you" she told her reflection, beginning to touch herself. "You used to be a noble warrior once. Now? Just a slut for cock...for A2"

2B plunged in two fingers, moving them around and leaning in so she looked into her own eyes.

"But that can change..." 2B said, smiling as a plan began to form in her depraved mind.

A plan that would turn the tables on A2. Fortunately for 2B, the rogue android had provided all the tools she needed

::::

A2 thrudded through the undergrowth, bloodied sword in hand and pent up frustration. She had been ambushed by a squad of Yorha, E-models specifically. They were coordinated, struck fast and precise. If A2s tanktop hadn't ripped open from one of their slashes and revealed her fully formed breasts, one of the E-models would have killed her if she hadn't gotten distracted like she did. The confusion spawned in the squad from A2s form provided the oppurtunity for the rogue android to eliminate them.

"Damn" A2 groaned, feeling a stingy pain from the small cuts she had gotten on her shoulder. She would need to get some relieve from this fight. No doubt they were tracking 2B, it's her fault she almost died.

That needs some punishment. A2 smiled at the thought, 2B had been a better cocksleeve than she imagined. Everytime she happily sucked her dick while almost begging for a throatpie.

She went through a mossy clearing finding the old warehouse where she would hold up every now and then when she needed to calm down. She stepped inside, stopping and surveying the room before her. Something felt off, she couldn't put a finger on it but something was making her sensors uneasy. She pushed it aside as paranoia from the fight earlier that day, stretching her body as she prepared to take a rest for some time.

She went for the room she stored 2B, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the door being wide open.

Then it happened.

She heard a click and few seconds later, she saw a grenade get hurled at her face. It was so sudden she had no way to react, it exploded and shut down her motor functions while weakening other systems. She tried her hardest in a desperate attempt to forcefully reboot them quicker, but found the attempt futile. Had E-Units tracked her to this location? Is this an ambush?

Was she finally going to die?

In her stuttering vision she saw a familiar figure, kneeling down an revealing herself to the paralyzed android.

"Hey A2~" 2B said, smiling playfully at her former captor. A2 panicked when she saw the red eyes, she knew very well what those meant. Desperately she tried to move, only for her arms and legs to only budge slighty. "My, my the tables sure have turned on you"

2B reached down and grabbed A2 by the nape of her neck, lifting her up and dragging her further into the hideout. A2 tried to pry herself loose, she did not want to suffer whatever 2B had planned for her. She had seen before what Androids with logic viruses could do to eachother, and the thought of 2B carving her up while she was defenseless did indeed terrify her. 2B knelt down and lifted up A2s head by her chin, making eye contact with her new victim.

"Don't worry A2...I won't kill you" 2B said, before slamming their lips together in a fiery kiss. A2s eyes grew wide open as she could 2Bs tongue invade her mouth. 2B placed her hand on the back of A2s head forcing the kiss to go deeper and wetter. A2 squinted her eyes as 2B violated her mouth, all the while having eye contact with a wide eyed 2B. Eventually 2B let go, the two androids gasped for air with saliva ropes connecting their delicate lips. "I'm just going to repay you for all the times you have used me..."

"N-no..." A2 said weakly, her vocal system back online. 2Bs hand went down and grabbed her by the throat, silencing any noise she could emit.

"How does it feel to be one aobut to be dominated?" 2B said, before letting go and letting A2s upper body drop to the ground face first. A2 flinched at the imapct, while 2B went over to a table and fetched some of the bindings A2 had used on her. The EMP would wear out soon enough. 2B returned to the twitching rogue android, and began her work on subduing her.

A2 was amazed at how quick and efficient 2B was with the binds. She forced the arms behind A2s back, and had the hands tightly boundby their wrists. A2 could do nothing as 2B continuously robbed her of any means of escape. 2B then went and bound her legs together by the ancles, not as tightly since they would have to be removed later. A2 remained silent, she was toughening up and was getting ready for whatever 2B intended to do. 2B smiled at A2s persistence and defiance, it would be that much more fun to break her.

2B grabbed A2 by her hair, pulling the android up again. A2 flinched at the pain, as 2B yanked A2 close to her body. 2B leaned and playfully kissed her ear while locking her head in place by holding her chin. By now the EMP had worn out, yet A2 could not get her head free from 2Bs iron grip. She grit her teeth and tried thrashing in a pitiful attempt to escape. 2B sighed at A2s persistence, locking the arm around her throat in a chokehold.

"Cmon A2...you can't fight your way out of this on" 2B whispered into A2s ear. A2 shut her eyes and begrudgingly ceased her resitance. 2B smiled when A2 stopped, her hand going down to grab A2s breast with her free hand. They could easily fit in her palm as she squeezed. "Hah...your breasts are so small A2"

A2 grunted at the taunt, keeping her mouth shut to supress the moans. 2B let go of the chokehold and went down and grabbed the other. she groped them for a few more seconds, before she tore away the torn tanktop revealing A2s smooth torse to the world. she lightly pinched the nipples, pulling them and rubbing them with her delicate fingers. A2 tried her hardest to keep her mouth shut, but a faint moan slipped through and caught the attention of A2.

"Fufu...you enjoy being groped huh?" 2B whispered into A2s ear who shook her head. "You sure?"

2B let go of A2s right breast, sliding her hand down over A2s slightly toned artificial abs and invaded her nether regions with her fingers. As 2B thought, A2 was slightly wet.

"Your pussy doesn't agree with you...maybe you have a huge kink for being the one dominated huh?" 2B said, sticking in to fingers and causing A2 to shake and moan. A2 shook her head again, denying it. "Really? Why don't you have a taste then"

2B pulled out, fingers drenched with small strands of precum, forcing her fingers into A2s mouth. A2s eyes opened up in shock, and she tried to pull her head away. But 2B was insisting, and A2 kept feeling her own precum upon her tastebuds. 2B took great joy in adding this humiliation to A2, and while A2 would not acknowledge it, she was lightly sucking on them too.

2B did a drastic move next, tearing off A2s panties and forced them into A2s mouth. A2 gagged as 2B filled her mouth with the precum stained fabric. But 2B didn't stop there, she went to the next step and forced a piece of her torn tankup in alongside it. A2s cheeks bulged by a milimeter, and some was hanging out of her mouth. A2 tried to spit it out but 2B clamped her hand over it.

"Just keep yourself gagged for a moment...I will remove it" 2B said in a soultry tone, leaning in again for a whisper that would cause A2 to shake. "They will be in the way when I fuck your throat ~. It's only fair i get to do it as well, right? Just suck on your own juicy underwear for a while, okay?"

A2 didn't respond

"Okay?" 2B said again harsher, her fingers pinching A2s clit, causing A2 to unleash a loud muffled moan. 2B rolled it for a while, A2 thrashing herself as she finally shook her head in agreement. "Good girl A2...I promise I won't be as rough as I had intially planned, as long as you cooperate i mean"

2B conitnued her molestation with newfound enthusiasm, groping A2s breasts while simultanously playfully rubbing her folds. 2Bs hands were very thorough in exploring A2s body. After playing around with the genitalia, her hands would seek elsewhere. 2B would caress A2s inner thigh with her right, while the left would sensually rub her abs. A2 groaned as 2B paid attention to slightly toned abs. It was not like she needed them as an android, but A4 always thought they were appealing so they stayed. 2B smiled as she touched them, they were the perfect mixture of hardness and softness. After getting a feel for her stomach, the hand would slide down and feel A2s hip, before following the waistline to her ass. A2 moaned when 2B let her fingers travel across the cheek, drawing a little heart for the fun of it which made A2 faintly blush much to the amusement of 2B. The other hand that had been busy rubbing A2s thigh journeyed upwards towards A2s mouth.

"Your body is so petite A2...so many ways to fuck you" 2B said, pulling out the fabric in A2s mouth. A2 would gag and spit when out, gritting her teeth.

"You sick bitch!" she spit at 2B, who quickly grabbed A2 by the chin. 2B crawled in front and stared A2 dead in the eyes, before giving a kind smile and standing up in front of her.

"Now, now A2...no reason to use that tongue for such foul language" 2B said, before grabbing A2s head and yanking it inbetween her thighs. "Why don't you use it for something productive?"

A2 hesitated, and the more she did the harder 2B would press her face up against her pussy. Eventually her tongue would slowly give a lick, A2 shut her eyes and began to lap away at 2Bs folds. 2B bit her underlip and grinned, holding A2s face in place as she grinded her cunt on A2s face. A2 tried her hardest to please her captor, blushing deeply now since her face was almost glistening now from the amount of precum that had been smeared all over it. 2B took great pleasure in A2s tongue work, having experienced it a few times by now.

"Ah yes, get it in deep A2 ~" 2B commanded and the submissive A2 complied, sticking her tongue inside and thoroughly exploring her cavern. A2 couldn't help but admit to herself this was kinda hot, but she was still denial regarding her loving being submissive. 2B was by no means as smart as 9S, but she was good enough to figure out A2. The longer she made her lick, the more she would get into it. Ideally she would lose her stoic exterior when 2B would activate her "sword".

2B pulled the dreamy faced A2 back, blush on her face with a mouth area glistening with precum. 2B closed her eyes and concentrated, her systems running the body morphing procedure. It was not something she had practiced, and for a solid minute she was standing there awkwardly as A2 waited for whatever 2B would do next. Finally she managed to set the parameters, and soon after a length with girth landed on A2s face. Two heavy sacks appeared as well, and 2B shoved A2s nose into it. A2 was forced to sniff in 2Bs musk, the heavy scent filling her nostrils and clouding her mind. All the while the erect dick, let out small drips of precum that fell and landed into A2s hair.

"Begin your work A2" 2B commanded with A2 beginning to lick the sacks as best as she could. 2B used her free hand to stroke the top of her newly made dick, getting more and more precum to leak into A2s hair. A2s tongue went in circles, A2 herself being very focused on covering every bit of it with her saliva. A2 was not experienced in being the one that was sucking, but like 2B, A2 had gone through the forbidden files and picked up a thing or two. Especially enveloping the entire sack with her mouth, letting it rest in her damp mouth and sucked gently on it. A2 was staring up at 2Bs face, taking in the expressions of 2B. She may get an oppurtunity to turn the tables and be dominant again.

A2 released the wet sack from her mouth, her tongue beginning anew and was now surging upwards, trailing along the length. 2B let go of her shaft to make room for A2s head, her tongue swirling as she got closer to the top. A2 raised her body, the shaft lifting with her head. Through careful positioning, A2 placed her nose on the tip of the dick, sniffing in the scent of cum while her tongue lapped at the shaft, picking up some trails of pre-cum that slowly leaked down. A2 smiled as 2Bs face was filled with pleasure, she would be fine acting like a cock hungry slut as long as she was the one in control.

A2 lowered herself again, moving her head to the side so 2Bs cock could fall down. A2 stuck out her tongue again, positioning it under the dicks tip and just playfully lifted it a few times. 2B started to grow impatient, and gently thrust forward to send A2 a signal. She definitely picked up on it, because in the next moment A2 would wrap her lips around the tip. She gently bobbed her head, sucking the tip and letting her tongue swirl around the tip. 2B just stood with her hands on her hips, eyes closed and moaning gently as A2 sucked her off. A2 grinned, she had gained some semblance of control over 2B. But…

"Don't you think I know what you are doing?" 2B said, taking A2 by surprise.

"hmm?" A2 murmured, before she felt 2Bs hands grab her head and force the entire length down her throat. A2 gagged in surprise and groaned in annoyance over her own powerlessness.

"Why are you being so stubborn A2?" 2B said, slowly pulling back and ramming back in, deepthroating A2 over and over again. "Can't you just surrender and take it like a good girl? Now don't move your head too much...I got to release into something~"

A2 just shut her eyes and blushed as she submitted to 2Bs commands. She could feel herself leaking too, whether she liked it or not, 2Bs treatment had seemed to turn her on significantly. 2B was thorough in her facefucking of A2. Pulling out and painting her face a bit with semen and saliva, before plunging all the way back in again. Every bit of A2s face was abused, and 2B was efficient at doing it to provide maximum pleasure for herself.

Though this treatment caused A2 to reflect, it was largely her own fault 2B behaved this way towards her. When she had her way with 2B it was always one-sided, 2B was the one restrained and taking it while A2 fucked away without much care. Not only was this 2B venting her frustrations, it also served as revenge for her treatment. though A2 was grateful the logic virus caused this kind of revenge, who knows what 2B would have done had she not succumbed to a erotic mind.

2B maintained her onslaught, ramming A2s face over and over again. She lost track of time, they both did. A2 was patiently taking every thrust with the now familiar mixture of cum and spit spilling out, with the occasional moan escaping from her mouth. 2B was panting and moaning, almost sticking out her tongue as she humped A2s face.

Then she began to move, thrusting it all into A2 and letting it stay. To A2s horror, 2B turned. A2 grimazed at the odd feeling in her throat, also at the invading scent of 2Bs sacks covering her noes and partially her eyes. 2B adjusted herself this was a manovyuer that appeared in her mind and quickly performed. A2 was grunting as her neck bended, the pressure from 2B causing it to ache.2B tiptoed to lift herself up, before slamming down hard, the heavy sacks slapping A2s forehead.

The thrust send a jolt through A2s body, felt her entire body tremble upon the impact. It started something in A2, and she involuntarily gagged. 2B paused her next thought, processing what she had just heard. A smile crept up on her delicate lips, before she grabbed A2 by the throat with her hands. Then she thrust again, and A2 gagged. She thrusted, A2 gagged. Repeat ad nauseum.

A2s eyes were in the back of her head, what was happening to her body? The gagging she made was unnecessary, there was no reason for her to make them. And why does her eyes flutter? She has no need for oxygen, why does it feel like she is losing air? These were the questions as she kept feeling 2Bs heavy sacks slap her forehead. 2B was biting her bottom lip, smiling in ectasy and her eyes in the back of her head too. Even if you weren't present, you would no doubt hear the sounds of 2Bs nuts hitting A2s forehead, the gagging of A2, the persistent moaning from 2B and the wet sounds of her cock going in and out again of A2s throat. It didn't take for 2B to reach her limits, and without any warning she went balls deep and released a fat load.

A2s eyes went wide open as she felt the thick substance spill down her throat. In thick ropes the cum was released, filling A2s throat to the brim. The torrent went out slowly, obviously not satisfactory for 2B. A2 felt 2Bs grip on her throat tighten, hearing a giggle before 2B continued to thrust. Seems like she still had something, since the spunk shot out at a much faster rate, this time it coated every nook and cranny of her throat. The spit was replaced with semen, as the throatpie A2 got was nearing it's end. It seemed like an eternity till 2B was finished. Finally she pulled out slowly with a satisfied exhale, removing her hand from A2s throat and stepped to the side. Almost immediately A2 leaned forward and coughed, her body rejecting the semen. She almost collapsed into the puddle, the position had rendered her body weak.

2B was panting, to produce that amount of semen took quite a toll on her. But she was far from done. She lifted her foot and stepped down on A2s head, not enough to cave it in, but enough to force her face into the puddle. A2 turned her cheek, grimazing and shutting her eyes to prevent the semen from getting in. A2 grunted at 2Bs insistency on asserting dominance, but there wasn't much she could do.

2B knelt down, still applying pressure as the left side of A2s face and hair got stained with semen and dirt. A2 gasped, when she felt something wet massage her asshole. Didn't take long to figure out 2B was about to finger her while in this position.

"You got quite a good hole here A2..." 2B said, her finger massaging A2s hole before sticking in the tip. A2 shuddered as it entered, it was a feeling she was quite unfamiliar with. 2B pulled it out and trailed past the taint, lighlty touching her incredibly wet lips, she used a second finger to spread them out. "Here as well...they must be really tight huh? I'm sure my dick will find great satisfaction invading these two...you want it right?"

A2 scoffed at 2B, followed by a loud gasp as 2B landed a hard smack on A2s ass.

"Say it. Beg for it".

A2 grit her teeth, still refusing to bend. Another smack landed.

"Cmon A2, you can do it!" 2B said cheerfully, continously smacking to evoke an reaction.

"Okay, Okay, fine!" A2 yelled after the smacks, face crimson red. 2B smiled warmly at A2, tapping A2s abused ass playfully waiting for what she wanted to hear. "Please fuck me 2B…."

"What? Sorry, couldn't hear you" 2B giggled.

"I said, fuck me!"

"Where?" 2B asked calmly.

"Whereever you want!" A2 yelled loudly, the proclamation echoed into the forest. Once it had died down silence took over. 2B was cocking her head a bit, smiling at an A2 gritting her teeth and a crimson face. It was more than satisfactory for her. She licked her lips as she lined herself up, stroking her dick as she made ready to fuck A2s ass. The pussy would be done later, but 2B was eager to get revenge on all the times A2 had abused her ass. She prodded the anus with the tip and A2 gasped, but no complaints where raised as she realized she brought this on herself. All she could do is take it as it comes. And taking it is what she did, hard.

2B wasted no time, the still wet dick slipped inside easily and ventured deeper into her waiting bowels. 2B bit her lip as she went balls deep into A2, pressing the rogue android down. A2 opened her mouth to scream, but no sound emerged other than moans. 2B adjusted herself, savoring the clenching walls she had embedded herself in. She took it slow at first, though it was tough for her to not ram her ass. She wanted it slow, she wanted to feel everything. Everything A2 got when their roles were switched.

2B panted, thrusting into A2s ass as a steady pace now. The wet slapping noises echoed throughout the room as 2B moved in and out, 2B was panting and sticking out her tongue slightly. This was amazing, this feeling was incredible. A2 was toughening through it, her underlip was bit into, and her pussy leaked strands of pre-cum down her closed legs begging for 2Bs dick. 2B took notice of A2s repeated silence, leaning down as far as she could from her position while maintaining her pace.

"That won't work A2…..I want to hear you scream!" 2B yelled, fed up with A2s stubborness. She grabbed her long hair and pulled back hard. A2 did scream now, and with her lip biting gone nothing stopped the moans from coming out. And that they did, with every thrust A2 would emit a noise which was a mixture of pain and pleasure. She was making the sluttiest of sounds, and 2B loved it. "God yes~...those screams! For everyone you make I will ram it harder up your ass!"

2B had completely lost her mind to the sex, to think such pleasures had been kept away from her after all this time. A2 continued to be moaning mess, no matter how hard she tried the moans wouldn't stop. 2B made good on her promise on going harder, there seemed to be no end at how hard she rammed her. The pleasure was getting to her too, her thoughts were going blank and it was harder for them to stay coherrent. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her tongue was sticking out. There was even a grin beginning to grow.

It was then that she felt her balls tense, the relentless onslaught was getting to her.

"Oh i'm going to cum soon A2~" 2B said with a strained voice, she wanted to announce it before opening the flood gates. "I'm gonna f-fill you up!"

The next thrust unleashed it all, 2B was overwhelmed by the surge and briefly blacked out as her system had to reboot. A similiar effect fell on A2, when she felt the first ropes hit her artificial womb, her eyes began to flicker. They were both completely silent for five seconds, 2B continously pumping out ropes while A2 simply froze with her mouth agape. Then they regained their focus, and 2B yelled out a loud moan.

"Goddamn A2….your ass….it keeps squeezing more out" 2B said gritting her teeth as A2s ass clenched down hard, tucking extra hard on A2s hair. A2 winched in pain, but found herself feeling calm, warm and fuzzy. It was an odd feeling for her.

And as 2B kept thrusting….

A2 couldn't help but smile.

:::

The yorha commander tapped her finger anxiously, she had just learned that the black boxes of the E unit team got offline. She leaned back in her chair, exhaling as she just stared into the ceiling for a moment. She clicked "send" on the console before her and relayed new orders to dispatch a new team. This was difficult, she had send out two teams of E units. One went quiet when they faced A2, the other was eliminated in a flash by someone in pure white. Their sudden deaths did not go unnoticed, and Yorha and resistance members began to ask questions on what was going on. If the secret got out, tensions would begin to arise between the resistance and Yorha, among the staff especially.

The commander had other thoughts tho too. Something she was not willing to accept even to herself. Seeing 2B done in that way sparked something within her, and she was smart enough to know what it was.

While she was built to sustain stressful situations, it would still affect her to an extend. And to be honest, she was definitely curious. She stood up and stared into the vacuum of space, hands behind her back and pondering on her next move.

To her own surprise, it didn't take long. She sat down and typed into her console, opening up her com channel to the engineering bay.

"Yes commander?" The voice on the other end said.

"Greetings chief engineer. I have a request for the deployment of a unit" The commander told the engineer, sending the request form she had just filled. Silence was on the other end as the engineer read through it.

"Commander if I may ask…" The chief engineer requested.

"You may not"

"But the previous unit hasn't been confirmed dead or alive yet….and these changes? It goes against protocol" the chief engineer argued, the commander was not even considering changing her mind.

"Screw protocol" the commander said uncharacteristically, earning a confused gasp from the other end. "You have your orders and I expect it done"

"..."

"Are we clear chief engineer?" The commander asked sternly.

"Yes commander" the engineer said before shutting the channel and going to work. The commander sat back in her chair again, covering her face in her gloved hands. What was she doing? Better yet, what was happening to her? This was not normal behaviour for her.

For an hour the commander sat and waited, pondering on the repercussions of her act. This would just complicate things even further….but she did so anyway.

All sense of doubt vanished once her order arrived in her office. The sound of heels breaking her concentration.

"Greetings 2B…."

"It's a pleasure maam….you asked to see me for special orders?" 2B asked, and the commander smiled.

:::

"Mmmmmmm!" A2 moaned, biting into her underlip as 2B pounded her pussy. "Cmon...harder 2B!"

A2 had completely given in to her "true self" as 2B called it. After the anal pounding had ended, 2B threw A2 onto this table and continued her onslaught. She had cut the bindings around A2s ankles to make room for her, something A2 welcomed by spreading her legs for her.

2B had A2s leg over her shoulder, she held it tight to her body, licking and kissing her ankle while maintaining a steady thrusting pace. They were both lost to the pleasure, all they cared about was the sex they were doing. 2B was in bliss over the feeling A2s holes were giving her, while A2 was enjoying being dominated and taken like a slut.

2B released A2s leg, she leaned down and wrapped their bodies together. She groped A2 while hovering Inches away from A2s face, she stared directly into her eyes.

"You want it that badly huh?" 2B asked seductively. A2 didn't reply with words, instead she wrapped her legs around 2Bs waist. The two stared into each others eyes, a smile being shared before they kissed eachother fiercely.

The two moaned into their mouths with a blush on their face, as 2B came inside once again.

:::

**Well Jobs done! **

**I certainly hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I wrote it. Though if I have to be honest, something feels off about it. Can't put my finger on it, but I feel like the Quality of this one is not up to par with the previous ones. I guess this happens when you decide to fuck the lore of an entire universe in the metaphorical ass. **

**At any rate I hope it was still entertaining, please tell me what you think in a Review. Or even follow me to be witness to my future endeavours! **

**The next big fanfic I will write is about Albedo from Overlord, so Watch out for that if you love that girl as much as I do. **


End file.
